second chance
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: tag to 1x08. Bit AU Jared shows up at the Stone's at two am not liking the way they left things. Jared/Michaela


Title: Second chance  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: all  
category: tag, au  
timeline: post 1x08  
Ship: Jared/Michaela

Detective Michaela Stone could say the text alert woke her at two am but that would mean she'd slept. She hadn't. Since leaving the tavern Michaela had laid awake for hours staring at the ceiling. Her mind replaying the day. Rubbing a weary hand over her eyes Michaela picked up her phone and looked at the short message.

"Outside. Need to talk. Nothing emergent.'Jared.

Michaela was tempted to ignore the text. Couldn't he see she was giving him the clean break they should've had five years ago. The phone vibrated once more as another message arrived.

"Not going anywhere.'

With a sigh Michaela kicked off the covers and got out of bed. If this was how her day was starting Michaela didn't want to think of the end.

* * *

Jared Vasquez paced the Stone's small front walk in an effort to keep warm. He hadn't been able to sleep. Not liking how he and Michaela had ended the conversation at the crime scene. And showing up at this hour demanding to talk wasn't going to help matters. Still Jared couldn't make himself leave.

He'd just got her back after five years. There was no chance in hell Jared was going to let Michaela push him away. Not when it was clear she needed him. When the door opened a few minutes later and his partner stepped outside and shut the door behind her Jared steeled himself for the conversation to come.

"I didn't like how we ended things earlier."Jared began.

"It was a long day, Jared."Michaela replied as she walked a few steps ahead.

"I know Harvey's death upset you and learning that Lourdes and I were..."Jared started.

When Michaela turned to face him Jared cursed silently. He was bungling this already.

"Jared, I really don't want to rehash yesterday."Michaela said wearily. "It was a surprise when Grace told me about your plans for a family. It shouldn't have been, but it was. Guess part of me is still thinking it was five years ago. I'm alright with it now."

"Really? Maybe you could help me because my brain's still trying to catch up from the last few weeks."Jared responded as he leaned against a lamppost.

"Jared..."Michaela began.

Pushing away from the lamp post Jared gently gripped his ex-girlfriend's shoulder's. He'd told her that she still took his breath away and she did and most likely always would.

"During those five years you were gone."Jared stated as he brushed a stray blonde hair away from Michaela's face. "You don't know how many times I wondered what I'd say to you if given another chance. How many times I wanted just one more conversation. Not just to know your answer to my proposal but just to hear your voice; to hear you laugh."

"Jared..."Michaela replied.

Jared cupped his partner's face with his hands. Her eyes widened but she didn't pull away. Jared clung to the small victory.

"I know complicated doesn't even begin to cover things."Jared continued his voice growing husky. "I don't want to hurt my wife but the last few weeks have made me realize that I still love you, Mic. As insane as things are this is a second chance and I don't want to lose that."

* * *

Michaela wanted to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming and still asleep. She couldn't with Jared's words and gaze having transfixed her to the spot. Was he really saying this? Did he mean it? Or would the cold light of dawn change things. Still Michaela felt her heart leap. She'd wanted to hear these words since she'd returned and discovered Jared had married one of her best friends.

 _'I still love you...'_

Oh how Michaela wanted to believe he meant that.

"It's late, Jared."Michaela said surprised her voice was half as steady as it was. "We both haven't had much sleep..."

"This isn't sleep deprivation."Jared responded firmly. "I meant what I said, Mic. I love you and I want to give us another chance. I know you want that too I can see it in your eyes."

"I've wanted you to say that since I got back."Michaela said. "But Jared..."

"We'll figure the rest out."Jared promised. "If you still love me..."

"I never stopped."Michaela replied letting the tears flow that had threatened earlier. "I was going to say yes to your proposal when I returned. But I heard you were married so I tried to move on give you the clean break I thought you wanted."

Jared leaned down and kissed Michaela. All of Michaela's doubts fled as the intensity of the kiss registered. This was Jared, her Jared and he still loved her. God help her but Michaela was going to grab hold of this second chance at happiness. The consequences she'd deal with.

 _'Don't lose him.'_

The calling whispered in Michaela's head once more as Jared broke the kiss. Michaela rested her head on his chest as Jared wrapped his arms around her. She wasn't going to lose him; not again.

"Things aren't going to be easy."Michaela warned quietly.

"When are they?"Jared responded as he pulled back to meet her gaze. "We'll deal with it the best we can that's all we can do."

Michaela kissed Jared once more before snuggling back against him. She heard him sigh as he pulled her close and rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm so grateful to have you back."Jared whispered.

Despite the turmoil and weirdness Michaela was grateful too. The passengers of flight 828 had lost five years but they'd been given a second chance. Michaela was going to hold tight to hers.

end


End file.
